Starlet Sisters
by NightofSky101
Summary: Leah is excited to go to Camp Rock with her and their mom, but was nervous making new friends. Farrah was happy to go back, but was no happy seeing her cousin Shane. Talia was excited to go, but was afraid of being ignored by her sister Tess. Dani was exited to return, but is hoping to make a difference this summer. These girls meet on opening mic and become a girl group.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader I know it's been like a year since I wrote anything so here's a little update**

**I decided to cancel MBAV fanfic I just lost intrest in writing I still have it if you guys want to read it but it only stops at Lawn Of Dead.**

**I still don't know if I want to do sequel to my TGATR stay tune and I glade you all love it.**

**Anyways here is my new fanfict and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Leah's POV

Torres Home

"Mitchie, Leah, up, last day of school."

I woke up and I could hear Mitchie playing her song through the walls.

I soon then jumped out of bed, ran to my laptop on my desk and played my song. As my song was playing I got ready for school.

_If you wanna know_  
_What is going on inside my mind _  
_Well it's time to show _  
_That I never gonna give up_

_And no matter where I go _  
_People see I'm one more in the crowd _  
_But inside me I feel stronger _  
_I still be around_

_And I'm gonna sing In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_And I'm gonna sing _  
_In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one _  
_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, _  
_I'm gonna sing my song_

_Both feet on the ground _  
_Step by step, on the speed of sound _  
_My head's spinning round _  
_But I'm still Gonna sing out aloud_

_And no matter where I go _  
_People see I'm one more in the crowd _  
_But inside me I feel stronger _  
_I still be around_

_And I'm gonna sing _  
_In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_And I'm gonna sing _  
_In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one_

_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, _  
_I'm gonna sing my song_

I went down stairs and Mitchie already having breakfast and I sat next to her.

"Morning Leah." said Mitchie.

"Morning Mitchie." I said. She looked up to the TV and Hot Tunes was on.

"Oh hey Hot Tunes is on turn it up please " asked Mitchie to Mom.

The Hot Tunes reporter said that Shane Gray had just stormed off the set of Connect 3 music video and the rest of the band members were fed up with his spoiled attitude.

"What is wrong with that boy he's got everything." said Mom.

"Except a clue." said Mitchie.

"No kiddin." I said.

Then I heard the Connect 3 summer concert tour was cancelled. Bummer for the Connect 3 fans.

"Look what I found in the crisper a Camp Rock brochure or should I say another Camp Rock brochure." said Mom.

Mitchie and I both have the same dream to be singers. Except we want to be solo singers and we both want to go to Camp Rock. We wanted to learn more about music and to know if we're good enough. So we were trying to convince our Mom it we could go hopeful

"Mmm look at that." I said.

"Oh and great cheese omelet by the way. You should definitely add that to your catering menu." said Mitchie.

"So you both don't how it ended up there or the one tamped to the vacuums cleaner." said Mom.

Mitchie and I acted like we didn't do nothing.

"Girls look, I know you both want to go to this camp, and I'm sorry but we just can't swing right now. With Dad expanding the store and my catering business taking off. I'm so sorry." said Mom. Mitchie and I were sad.

"We know." said Mitchie.

"It's okay Mom. Anyway we got to go" I said.

"Yeah last day of school. don't wanna be late." said Mitchie. And we headed off to school.

School

I was at my locker cleaning everything out and throwing away a Camp Rock brochure.

"Hey Leah," I heard and it was my best friend Alex.

"Hey Alex" I said.

"Why so unhappy it's the last day of school" she said.

"My mom said no to Camp Rock" I said.

"What? You and Mitchie have to go you're both talented." she said.

"Thanks, and I wish we could somehow go." I said.

"So then, what are you going to do this summer?" she asked.

"I don't know, I can hang out with you." I said.

"I wish, you see, my parents and I are going on a cruise to the Bahamas, and then we're going to my cousin's wedding in Washington." she said.

"So you'll be gone for the rest of the summer." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay I'll find something to do." I said.

The bell rang, I closed my locker and we headed to our last class. This summer is going to be boring.

Torres Home

Mitchie came home from work and I came back from Alex's.

"So how was work." Dad asked Mitchie.

"Uhh, you know Baranese, we serve burgers with a Baranese smile." she said.

"And how was Alex's?" asked Dad.

"It was good and she'll have fun on vacation." I said.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Mitchie.

"Burgers." answered Dad

"Well our world famous Torres burger." said Mom.

"Uhm, I'll pass." said Mitchie.

I knew she was still sad about not going to Camp Rock.

"Okay, I can't stand it tell them." said Dad. I wonder what.

"Well Steve they just got home." said Mom.

"Tell us what?" asked Mitchie.

"Okay honey drum roll." said Mom.

"Mom please tell us." I said.

"Okay… You're both going to Camp Rock." said Mom.

"What?!" both Mitchie and I said.

"She said you're both going to Camp Rock." said Dad.

Are they serious? How? I thought we couldn't go because of the budget.

"Well actually we're going." said Mom point at us and her.

"Connie's catering is going camping. Business is slow in the summer, this is a steady job, and you two get to go to camp at a discounted rate." she said.

"AAAAHHHHH" Mitchie and I shrieked.

"But you both have to help out in the kitchen." she said.

"Deal" I said for both of us.

"Thank you. Thank you like a million times." said Mitchie and we all gave a family hug.

This is going to be the best summer ever.

Camp Rock

Mitchie, Mom and I were about to arrive at Camp Rock. I was so excited.

"Hey Mitchie can you promise me something." I said.

"Yeah sure, what is it." she said.

"Promise me that we won't change while we're at Camp Rock and we stay true to ourselves." I said.

"I promise" she said and we pinky swore.

Mom soon then parked the truck and we arrived.

"We're here" said Mitchie.

"Yea, are you both excited?" asked Mom.

"A little… okay a lot, major." said Mitchie.

"Me too" I said.

"Thank you Mom we're going to have so much fun." said Mitchie.

I notice Mitchie was looking at a blonde girl getting out of her limo. I wonder who she is.

We got our thing and headed to our cabin. Then I bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" I said.

"It's okay, I'm fine" said she.

"Hey I saw you getting out of that truck." she said pointing at my Mom's catering truck.

"Uhh, yeah that's my Mom's catering truck" I said.

"Oh cool, anyway I'm Talia" she introduce herself.

"I'm Leah" I said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Is this you're first year here?" she said.

"Yeah and what about you" I said.

"Yeah, but my sister already been here before. So it's nice to have her showing me around" she said.

"That's cool I'm here with my sister too, but it's her first year here too." I said.

Then I heard Mitchie calling for me.

"Leah common we're heading to our cabin." she said.

"Okay I'm coming." I said.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" said Talia.

"Yeah I'll see you around" I said and headed towards Mitchie and Mom.

Cabin

"Okay girls let's get settled in." said Mom.

Mitchie and I settled in to our cabin.

"Settled" said Mitchie.

I heard Brown Cesario come in to our cabin introducing himself to Mom.

"Leah let's go look around" said Mitchie with excitement.

"Okay" I said and we headed out to look around the camp.

We headed to the main stage where everyone was gathering up. This is so cool and then I saw Mitchie bump into the blonde girl she saw earlier.

"Sorry I didn't… I didn't see you." she said.

"Obviously" said the blonde girl with a snotty attitude. Okay then, that was rude.

"That's Tess Tyler, the diva of Camp Rock." said a girl beside MItchie.

"Is she really good?" asked Mitchie.

"She's good at trying too hard to be good. Understandable cause her mom's T.J. Tyler." said the girl. Whoa What?!

"The T.J. Tyler?" Mitchie and I said in unison.

"She's got like a trillion Grammys." said Mitchie.

"A trillion and one, I think. Hi I'm Caitlyn, camper today top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out." said Caitlyn.

She played a cool beat on her computer. She is good.

"Cool, I'm Mitchie and this is Leah." said Mitchie.

"Hi" said Caitlyn.

We soon then stepped away from the stage and notice some running on the stage.

"Hi gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here at Camp Rock." said Dee.

Everyone said "HI Dee" including Mitchie and I.

"Here at Camp Rock we _Sing_ so let's here that again." she said.

Then everyone sang "_Hi Dee_"

"Sounds good, a little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by the Final Jam" she said.

Then two guys came on stage and started to rap. They sounded awesome.

"Okay, okay, settle down" said Dee and they got off the stage.

"Okay, this summer is not just about the Final Jam, we have a lot of work to do. You're gonna get new music skills, you're gonna find you sound, create your own style. Holla!" said Dee and everyone laugh at her imitation.

"And figure out who you wanna be as an artist but most of all, have fun!" she said and everyone cheered. This is going to so much fun.

"And, drum roll please" she said and a guy did a drum roll on the stage.

"For the first time, we're gonna be joined at camp by a very special celebrity instructor!" she said.

Did she just say Shane Gray from Connect 3, this going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

**Hope you all like this first chapter and for now I'm just going to focus on this fanfict for now.**

**I'm sorry to any MBAV fanfict readers that were reading my fanfict.**

**BTW I have a One Direction fanfict in the works and if you want to read it go to Wattpad and my username is still the same NightOfSky101.**

**Song in this Chapter**

**In My World - Martina Stoessel**

**Thank you for reading I keep on reading and reviewing xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Farrah's POV

This is going to be a disaster. Don't get me wrong I was excited to come back to Camp Rock three years later, but I wasn't excited to see my cousin Shane. That's right my cousins are the band Connect 3. I try live a normal life though. Back at school people try to pretend to be my friends because of my cousins, but I could always tell who were my true friends.

I was with my in the car as she dropped me off at Camp Rock.

"Mom why does Shane have to come?" I asked her.

"Because he needs to get back to his roots and Camp Rock is the perfect place for him." She said.

"Yeah, but Mom I can't stand him." I said.

"I don't get it Farrah you and Shane were close and now you two are like enemies." She said.

"Mom ever since they became famous he's been nothing but a jerk." I said.

"Farrah promise me that you and Shane will try to get along." Said Mom.

"I promise Mom." I said.

"Who know maybe you and Shane will be close again." She said.

"Yeah" I said unsure about that. Maybe Mom's right Shane and I will be close again.

Mom helped me with my things and I gave her a hug and kiss goodbye.

I soon then went into my Uncle Brown's cabin.

"Uncle Brown" I said entering his cabin.

"Farrah my favorite niece." Said Uncle Brown.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Brown." I said. Mom has two brothers my Uncle Brown and Shane's dad.

"Did your mom tell you Shane is coming too?" He said.

"Yes I'll be on my best behavior." I said.

Three years ago I came to Camp Rock with Connect 3, which was fun until Final Jam. Shane, Nate, and Jason won Final Jam, but also that night they were discovered by a talent agent. The next day they were signed into their record label. I was happy and proud of them, but as time passed they became busier and Shane changed into this ego jerk. He and I were so close like brother and sister he even taught me how to play guitar, and be passionate to my music. He was basically my musical mentor.

I went outside and saw a limo. I guess that's them. Maybe I should go in to say hi. I walked toward the limo and suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to" I said.

"No it's okay I should be apologizing I got distracted sorry." Said the girl I bumped.

"I'm Dani by the way." She said.

"Hi I'm Farrah." I said.

"Is this your first year here at Camp Rock?" I asked.

"Uh no I came here last year with my cousin. What about you?" Said Dani.

"I came here with my cousins three years ago, but I just recently came back" I said I didn't want to tell her who my cousins.

"Oh well why didn't you come back two years ago?" she asked.

"It's complicated I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"It's fine you don't have to at least you came back," she said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Anyways I gotta go I'll see you around though maybe at the Opening Night Jam." She said.

"Yeah are you gonna sing?" I asked.

"Yeah wish me luck tonight." She said.

"Good luck see yea." I said

She left heading to the cabins and I headed to the limo.

"Whoa young lady you can't go in there." Said the limo driver.

"It's okay I'm Farrah Connect 3's cousin." I said.

He went back in the limo to talk to the guys and then let me in. I went inside and saw Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Farrah nice to see you kido." Said Jason.

"Aww you too." I said and I gave him a hug.

"Hi Farrah." Said Nate.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Farrah." Said Shane.

"Shane." I said.

"And you have Farrah here." Said Nate.

"Ha. Not a selling point." Said Shane.

"Look man, right now, you're the bad boy of the press, and the label has a problem with that, which means we have a problem with that." Said Nate.

"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that." Said Jason.

Nate gave him a look.

"We have a problem with that." He said.

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it. It's good P.R. so do your time. Enjoy the fresh air, get a tan." Said Nate.

"Oh and can you make a birdhouse or something." Said Jason. I giggled.

"One word. Payback." Said Shane.

"That's two words." Said Jason. I was about to get out the limo, but Shane kinda shoved me and got out first.

Before I got out Nate pulled my hand back.

"Farrah do think you could look out for Shane, I know you two have your differences but could you please just keep an eye out for him." He said.

"Okay fine I'll try." I said. Why did I have to get stuck babysitting Shane especially since he's older than me. I got out of the limo and before Nate and Jason left Nate told something to Shane.

"By the way, we told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam." Said Nate.

"What!?" Said Shane.

Nate waves bye and the limo drives off.

"So you're here," I said a little awkward.

"Why would care." Said Shane and we began walking to his cabin.

"Look how this we stay away from each other for the rest of the summer." I said.

"Sounds like a good idea and Farrah you better not bug me." He said.

"Trust me that's the last thing I want to do." I said.

By now we saw Uncle Brown at Shane's cabin.

"Shane! Great to see you man?" he said.

"Hey what's up? Uncle Brown." Said Shane waling pass him.

I walked inside too. I just hope this summer goes well.

Leah's POV

Mitchie and I were helping Mom in the kitchen. I must say this camp was pretty awesome. There's a beautiful lake and some very talented campers.

"I hear there's an open mic tonight." Said Mom.

"Yeah." Said Mitchie.

"Are you girls gonna sing?" asked Mom.

"I don't know maybe." I said.

"In front of all those people? No Way." Said Mitchie.

"Sweeties, I hear you in your rooms. You're both really good. Mom's honor." Said Mom. We smiled.

"And if you're nervous, so what. Everyone is nervous. That's why I'm making so much food tonight because people eat when they're nervous." Said Mom.

She's right I eat when I get nervous.

"Not me, I don't think I can eat another burger, ever." Said Mitchie.

"Okay Mitchie why don't you go take the trash out to the dumpster and then set up with Leah in the mess hall. I'll finish up here" Said Mom.

"Thanks Mom." We said and headed out of the kitchen.

Mitchie went to take out the trash and I headed to the mass hall setting up the tables. It didn't take that long for Mitchie to come back and help me out. As soon as she got back she told me about Tess and her friends rehearsing.

"Hmm really, how did they sound?" I asked.

"They sounded great although Tess did was strict with them." Said Mitchie.

"Man I guess in this camp you have to be the best," I said.

"Are going to sing?" asked Mitchie. I was still deciding and I still didn't know.

"I still not sure." I said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Don't worry Mitchie I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing." I said.

We finished setting up and I asked Mitchie if she wanted to walk around with me, but she said no, so I went by myself

I walked around the camp and everything in the camp looked so cool. I saw a group of girls running and screaming I guess they spotted Shane Gray. I even looked through the windows of some of the classrooms. Then I heard music coming from the dance room and saw a girl

Farrah's POV

I went in the dance room to get away from Shane and all the madness. So far he was just complaining about everything. I wasn't going to let him ruin this summer.

_Watch me take it up, then I break it down  
I don't play sports, but it's a touchdown  
I don't blend in, I'm a black sheep  
And even then, ha they still follow me_

_I rock the race stripes, can go and check my closet  
Never share the guap, can  
go and check my wallet  
I'm a comet, out of this planet  
Sitting on the throne and these haters can't stand it_

_DJ, play my song on the radio  
Lift me up when I'm feeling low  
Drop the beat and play it again  
Play it again, yeah  
DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me  
The 808 track is all I need  
Drop the beat and play it again  
Play it again, yeah_

_Now watch me do my thing  
Do my thing out on the stage  
I become an animal  
Go and put me in a cage  
I'm a beast, I'm a beast_

_Why they let me off my leash?  
No you can't tame me  
in this jungle of concrete  
I'm a creature, I ain't lying_

_Not a cheetah, I'm a lioness  
They saying that I'm the best  
And I ain't drop an album yet  
I got them waiting, anticipating  
They losing patience  
My music is vaccination for all my loyal patients_

_DJ, play my song on the radio  
Lift me up when I'm feeling low  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

_Ride... to the moon moon light...  
Let the boom boom play  
Turn it up 'til you feel that bass  
Rock, never gon, gon stop  
Say whatcha want want say  
We find keep going anyway_

_DJ, play my song on the radio,  
Lift me up when I'm feeling low,  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

_DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me  
The 808 track is all I need  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

_Ride... to the moon moon light...  
Let the boom boom play  
Turn it up 'til you feel that base, (Oh oh)_

_Rock... Never gon, gon stop...  
Say whatcha wanna say,  
We finna keep going anyway (Oh oh)_

_DJ, play my song on the radio,  
Lift me up when I'm feeling low,  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

_DJ, Spin it back if you're feeling me  
The 808 track is all I need  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

_DJ, play my song on the radio  
Lift me up when I'm feeling low  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

_DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me  
The 808 track is all I need  
Drop the beat and Play it Again, Play it Again, Yeah_

Leah's POV

The girl in the dance room sounded great. I went in the dance room to meet her.

"Hey" I said and she jumped.

"Oh my." She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just saw you sing and dance and I just wanted to say you were great." I said.

"Oh well thanks, I'm Farrah," She said.

"I'm Leah," I said and we shook hands.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah what about you." I asked.

"No, I came here three years ago, but I just recently came back." Said Farrah.

"Oh well that's cool, but why would you came back three years later?" I asked.

"It's complicated I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"It's fine. Are you happy you came back though?" I asked.

"I am. I mean I missed this camp and I get to express myself." She said.

"Yeah that's the best part of being here." I said.

"And you get to meet new friends." She said.

"You know the Opening Mic Jam is about to start. Want to head down there with me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

I think I just made another friend.

* * *

**Song:**

**Play it Again - Becky G**

**Sorry for not updating I got writers block and things got complicated in school last month. Don't worry it's summer and I'll try to update more.**

**Thanks for reading and keep on reading and reviewing xoxo.**


End file.
